


Boasting

by Accal1a



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written mostly for a friend and partly because we found 'futurespect' incredibly funny for some reason.</p><p>I realise they don't really speak like the characters should.</p><p>Challenge: Pre-war drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boasting

"When I grow up I'm going to be Steward."

"No, you won't. It's the first born who's steward." Boromir reminded Faramir gently.

"Well then, when I grow up, I get to be 'Captain Faramir of Gondor'!"

"Well when I grow up I get to be 'Steward of Gondor'!"

"Yeah, well I'll get all the cute girls because I'll be Captain."

"No, I'll get all the cute girls because I'll be Steward and they will have riches beyond their wildest dreams."

"But you'll be in all those meetings...who's going to look after them?"

"Get off them in futurespect!"

Faramir laughed.

~Fin~


End file.
